The 40th Hunger Games SYOT: Oh what a Show!
by zinkyowl
Summary: Panem et Circenses. The motto of Panem. Now your tribute can be part of the bread and circuses, so come on in and read about the horrors of the Hunger Games. We're closed, but that doesn't mean you can't read. There are plenty of ways to participate without a tribute! Such as the DRESS CONTEST, which is occuring right now, with details on my profile! Join in on the fun!
1. Welcome to the Games

**THESE GAMES ARE HAVING A CONTEST! YOU SHOULD REALLY JOIN! You don't need to read- although it'd be great if you did :) But please, take five minutes to go to my profile and VOTE in the super special contest I'm hosting for the tributes of the 40th Hunger Games. Pretty dresses are involved. Really, I promise it'll be fun. Click on my name and VOTE!**

* * *

**Hello there! I'm Zinkyowl, and I've decided to begin another SYOT! I had one that ended in about March tragically deleted, and never completed now I'm back and better than ever before we get started, here are some things you need to know…**

**-You can expect updates about two or three times a week. I go to boarding school, so time is limited. Unless I'm on break, there will be no late night updates. I know how much you all wait for new chapters to be posted, as I am a SYOT reader myself, so I'll try to get stuff out as soon as possible.**

**-I may or may not be doing reapings. Most likely not. Either way, there will be a small description written by me for each chapter that you can refer to while reading. If there are reapings then they will be very brief.**

**-Once you submit a tribute, it's MINE! I'll confer with the submitter if any major changes are to be made, but otherwise I might change small things to make a tribute's story make sense or make them less similar to another. We can't have a thousand Katniss Everdeens in the arena! On that note, when you're filling out the form don't tell me how your tribute will behave/interact in the arena. That's for me to write. You're in charge of their past, while I determine the future.**

**-Deaths for the most part will be random. I will choose the Bloodbaths and the victor, but other than that I will randomly draw the names, with slight adjustments so the story makes sense.**

**-If this doesn't work, I might change it, but as of now, if you submit a girl you must also submit a boy, and vice versa. I want to get to the games as quickly as possible, and I know girls are more fun to write. But we need boys too! They do not need to be from the same District.**

**-Please fill out the form in detail. And not everyone in the world is attractive! That's my biggest pet peeve. Let's have a well balanced game filled with interesting, not just beautiful tributes.**

**-There will not be a sponsoring system, however I will be posting little contests for the readers to vote in, and winning tributes will receive gifts.**

**The tribute form is on my profile. No forms will be excepted unless they are the one I have posted and in a PM. Thanks and I can't wait to see some amazing characters.**

* * *

**Our capitol POV will be the head gamemaker, Lucinda Elliot. She has some very exciting games in store, so read on to find out more!**

It was all laid out in front of me. I had rushed the architects to get the blue-print done in time, but it wasn't my fault the arena had to be perfect. The Capitol expected a show, and a show they would get.

I've always loved the motto of our great country: Panem et Circenses. Bread and circuses. Food and a show. That's how we live here: Eat all day, party all night. And you know, it's really a shame those poor folks in the districts don't get to experience that. And because the tributes have such an unfortunate fate, it would certainly be nice if I could give them a taste of how delicious and entertaining life can be.

It'd be nice if I could give _them _show.


	2. Final Tribute List

**Here we have our third and final tribute list update! I'm so happy that we got all this done in under a week- now we can really get the story started! I will definitely not be doing reapings- we will start with some train scenes, and move on the pre-games stuff! Not everyone will have a POV before the bloodbath, but I'm hoping to get in as many as possible. For now, look forward to the blurbs on each tribute which should be posted in the next two days!**

District 1-

Girl- **Skye Emerald, **17 (WhiteLightersEatCookies)

Boy- **Jasper Blake, **17 (PerfectingImperfections)

District 2-

Girl- **Magenta Saphrion, **17 (Cannibalisme)

Boy- **Raiden Black, **18 (MidnightRaven323)

District 3-

Girl- **Talitha Elphinstone, **16 (akuhilangditelanbumi)

Boy- **Voltaic Nosa, **16 (POMForever)

District 4-

Girl- **Dawn Brookeshore, **16 (PerfectingImperfections)

Boy- **Carter Goulding, **17 (akuhilangditelanbumi)

District 5-

Girl- **Olivia McPherson, **14 (Jammerock2000)

Boy- **Jax Flint, **14 (Jammerock2000)

District 6-

Girl- **Gypsy Daniels, **18 (violetsinthesky)

Boy- **Scott Lott, **18 (violetsinthesky)

District 7-

Girl- **Nicola Brad, **16 (SecretChamp)

Boy- **Keaton Xavier, **17 (SecretChamp)

District 8-

Girl- **Glace DeBay, **12 (POMForever)

Boy- **Pendleton Anderson, **14 (Cannibalisme)

District 9-

Girl- **Rebecca Sandros, **15 (District9and3-4)

Boy- **Keegan Sotten,** 17 (MrCalebs)

District 10-

Girl- **Kenna Ramirez, **17 (MidnightRaven323)

Boy- **Michael Barnes,** 15 (loverman22)

District 11-

Girl- **Hope Rivers, **13 (Me)

Boy- **Kindle Vitman, **15 (fina2212)

District 12-

Girl- **Zella Nightblade, **14 (fina2212)

Boy- **Marcas Mac Phaidin **(Navare)

**We're off to a great start! I'm really excited to get this show on the road!**

Human mutts have always been the hardest to order. In past years I've stuck to mutilating wolves, bears, and one embarrassing stint with dolphins, but I am constantly warned by my gamemaking processors to avoid humans. You have to kill tons of Avoxes to extract DNA, and the legal issues trying to that are nearly impossible. But when you're striving for the best, the most modern, the most entertaining games yet, sometimes it's worth it.

And after I get through all the paperwork, I know the result will be amazing. I've gotten special permission from the president himself to access top secret archives- from far before the dark ages. Photos so old they're not even in color, let alone moving. And they're absolutely terrifying- photographs of mutt like creatures, before there were even mutts. Freaks of nature. And the worst part is that they're abnormalities are practically put on show. The poor dears, without plastic surgeries to fix everything wrong with them.

But they are great inspiration.

**So what do you think the arena will be like? Let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Meet the Tributes

**And now finally we have our tribute bios! I know I said I'd get them out yesterday, but I've been having technical difficulties. On top of a math test. And getting locked out of my room. Not the best day. Anyways, I hope reading these make this the best day for you! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Skye Emerald **used to be the typical District One girl. But when her father died from a heart attack when she was just seven, everything turned around. Since then, her mother has been dating your average evil step-dad, who puts restrictions on everything in Skye's life. And when she's reaped for the games and no one volunteers, Skye knows she's got something to prove: She's not a goody-two shoes and is capable of taking on the Hunger Games.

**Jasper Black **may seem like a typical career. His parents are of great influence, he's been training his whole life, and… his twin sister led a revolt against the Capitol. Now she's an Avox, And Jasper has a hunch he might find her working in the training center. If he can win the Hunger Games, he can find a way to free her. But is it worth the risk?

**Magenta Saphrion **was born and raised to be a victor. Both her brother and father won their respective Hunger Games, but now it's her time to shine and bring glory to the family business of tribute training. Strong, pretty, and ready to kill, the only thing stopping Magenta might be her lack of wits. Can she up hold the family tradition?

**Raiden Black's **family has a saying: "You may be great, but great isn't good enough. You need to be the best." Raiden lives up to this in every way possible: With dark, good looks, specials skills with swords, and your typical heartthrob attitude. It's his last year to volunteer for the games, so he's especially out for the kill. But what will happen if he doesn't make it home?

**Talitha Elphinstone **may be smart, but she hasn't always had it easy. Crippled from birth, Talitha often feels as if people only like her for her crippled leg. Her family used to live in District nine- but had to leave and change their names because they couldn't pay the rent. Before she was reaped, Talitha could often be found hanging out in her friend Sherry's tree house. Talitha is family and friend centric, so how will they react as she participates in the games?

**Voltaic Nosa **certainly has an unlucky birthday. Days before his was born, his older brother was killed in the 24th annual Hunger Games. And Voltaic has been suffering ever since: His father has not stopped criticizing him since. And when he's reaped for the Hunger Games, no one thinks Voltaic can overcome the bad luck that has riddled him his entire life. Can he prove them wrong?

**Dawn Brookeshore **knows not to know or care about where her father's money came from. Her mother died giving birth, and she's never seen her father work a day in his life, while they still live in luxury. She's not a career from District four, but she certainly is tough through her hot-headed personality and sarcastic attitude. After being reaped, she was shocked that no other girl volunteered in her place. Her father certainly knows how to work the streets, but can Dawn work the arena?

**Carter Goulding **knows very well that no one else has trained as much for the games as him. Growing up as the mayor's kids, Carter and his siblings have trained in a special center just for them. But being good-looking and rich does have its cost: When Carter was just thirteen, he was raped while walking around the outskirts of the district. Since then, he has sworn never to make love. He not only volunteers because of the insistence of his father, but also to make his girlfriend proud. Will he be able to live up to the challenge?

**Olivia McPherson **used to think she'd never admit her love for her best friend, and now district partner, Jax Flint. But when she's reaped and he volunteers, everything changes. Now this young girl from district five has to find a way to perform for the cameras, save her best friend, all the while not puring her feelings for him. Will she make it through?

**Jax Flint **would do anything to save the life of his best friend. That's why he volunteered for the games: not only to escape the miserable life he's lived in the orphanage since age six, but also with one goal in mind: keep Olivia alive. He's also afraid of crowds and is very shy. Can he push through the games long enough to make sure Olivia makes it to the end?

**Gypsy Daniels **has known from the minute she met Leo that she loved him. Even though he's the mayor's son, even though their parents had quite the affair, she always has and always will love him. He's the only one that sees her gentler side, while she may appear fierce and bitter to others around her. And when this bride to be is reaped for the Hunger Games, she may just be carrying much more than district 7 pride. And with a very special someone to get home to, Gypsy certainly won't let anything stop her.

**Scott Lott **has always been quite the heartthrob. He's got every girl in school after him; But Perri Christian is the only one he really notices. When both he and his cousin, Gypsy, are reaped, Scott realizes that it's not his destiny to be home, but to bring her to victory. Even so, will selfishness get the better of him, or will Scott really be able to put Gypsy first?

**Glace DeBay **is the most fun loving, sweet twelve year-old you'll ever meet. She comes from a middle class District 8 family, and even though her brother was killed in the Hunger Games some time ago, she doesn't like to let that get to her that often. But what _does_ get to her is seeing her loved ones get hurt: so when her best friend Alcee gets reaped, Glace feels she has no choice but to step in. As the youngest tribute in our games, she certainly will have to prove herself as more than a cute face.

**Pendleton Anderson **is one of many tribute in our games with a (once) sibling that competed. There is something different about Pendleton and Clorea- they were best friends. And without her, he's falling once again into the major depression that once troubled them both. Even after he's reaped Pendleton isn't that shocked or scared- just depressed. If he can make it through the games, will he be able to overcome his loss?

**Rebecca Sandros **was doomed from the start. Her mother had her when she was a teen mom, and couldn't take care of her so she went into the care of her uncle. Rebecca has been beat since she was a small child by him. When her best friend, Rosy, is reaped, Rebecca knows what she has to do: Volunteer, because Rosy actually has a chance in life. If Rebecca wins the games, she will too. Is she up to it?

**Keegan Sotten **has never been good enough for his Grandfather. They own a wealthy farm on the outskirts of 9, and although his parents are impressed with Keegan's high academic achievement, his Grandfather wants something more. When he's reaped, Keegan sees the opportunity in front of him: Win the games, win approval. From 5000 miles away, will his Grandfather finally be pleased?

**Kenna Ramirez **lives a charmed district 10 life. Although she's the mayor's daughter, that doesn't stop her from working hard: On any given day, you're likely to find Kenna out on the ranch taking care of the horses. Not without her best friend Koda of course. They live and breathe each other, and both are shocked when Kenna is reaped. Now Kenna is ready to win the games, and, hopefully, somehow, get back to normal.

**Michael Barnes **was _definitely _born crazy. He's been mentally unstable as long as anyone can remember, and could often be found talking to himself or laughing at the wrong things. But recently it's gotten worse: He now stalks anyone, and is actually pretty good at it. The District thinks they are finally rid of this creeper when he's reaped: but what will happen if he makes it home?

**Hope Rivers **has never been one to care about what other people's feelings. Sure, she has lots of friends, but that's because she's pretty and has power. No one really likes her. When Hope is reaped, she's sure her hordes of friends will be begging to volunteer and take her place. But the crowd is silent. Now, with anger and embarrassment overwhelming her life, can Hope really take on the challenge of winning the games? And if she does, that what does she have to come back to?

**Kindle Vitman**_ hates _the in-crowd. When he's reaped along with the most "popular" girl, this quiet, practically emo boy knows he has one goal in the games: Not to make it out alive, but to make sure that Hope Rivers doesn't. Can this dark, almost crazy loner find a way to win the crowd over in order to stay in the games long enough to kill his enemy?

**Zella Nightblade **used to be sweet and innocent. But when her mother, a former peacekeeper, was fired from her job she started abusing her 4 children. This has really brought a transformation on Zella: she went from a cute little girl to a rough and tumble, trouble making teen. Zella's two older brothers have always protected her, and now she knows that it's her time to do something for them: win the games.

**Marcas Mac Phaidin **has actually been much happier since his parents split. He and his sister moved in with their uncle, and has since become very close to him and each other. All that however is torn apart when Marcas is reaped: Can he find his way through the games and back to his finally happy life?

* * *

As I looked over the list, a smile slowly crept across my face. Yes. This is perfect: a masterpiece. Every tribute, every story, it all fits together so nicely. Plenty of rich mayor's kids, plenty of legacies. It's just the right mix to create a game to remember. Not only that, it's the perfect mix for _these _games. For my arena. A couple changes had to be made, but I could do that later. Now it's time to celebrate!

* * *

**Next we'll have some train rides! For now, you ALL need to reveiw! Let me know who your favorite tribute is, apart from your own of course. Also, let me know how you think I did on your own tribute. Are they portrayed correctly! I love reveiws!**

**-Zinky**


	4. Train Rides

**So before we get started with our two train ride POVs, Here are the tribute profiles for district seven, which I somehow left out of the last chapter. Sorry SecretChamp!**

**Nicola Brad **is up one minute and down the next. In one word, she's bipolar. It's been a struggle to live with her entire life, but Nicola is not one to go down without a fight. But now that she's been reaped for the games, Nicola knows it'll be even harder to keep up a faced of a normal mood all the time. Can she win the audience over with her good side, or will she lose control?

**Keaton Xavier **has been the man of the house since age seven. His father died, leaving Keaton to take care of his mother. Luckily he doesn't have any siblings as an extra load, but even so Keaton has certainly grown up faster than most boys his age. Now that he's been reaped however, Keaton knows that the best way for him to protect his mother is to survive the games and find a way home.

**And now train rides from Olivia and Kindle!**

* * *

**Olivia McPherson, District 5**

"If you don't keep that in mind… there's just no chance," My mentor, Jared, sing-songed as he exited the room. Jax and I waited until the clicking of his shoes disappeared down the train, and then we turned towards each other. I immediately started to cry.

Jax reached for me and then pulled me into a hug. We sat like that for awhile and then he suddenly said, "You'll make it through." I stopped. Me? He needed to make it.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I sat up and looked into his icy blue eyes. To me, they were the saddest eyes in the world. Especially when he wasn't smiling: right now though, they shot right through me. Not sad, not happy, just furious.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why do you think I volunteered? Because I thought it might be fun to kill a couple people and then be eaten alive by mutants? The only reason I'm here is to make sure _you_ make it. _You_ actually have a chance in life."

I outright laughed at this point. "None of us have a chance! That's the reason the games exist in the first place. If I had a chance, we wouldn't be on this train!" After both our outburst, we sat in silence for awhile. I thought about what Jared had said. He talked a lot, and really fast too, but one phrase I don't think I'll ever forget. "You two aren't that special alone. But together, that's magic. That's sponsors."

He wanted Jax and me to perform for all of Panem. I do like Jax, a lot, but if I were to confess to the whole country I think it might somehow make it fake. It would ruin everything. "You know I'm not going to fake anything in the arena, right?" I said as I looked away from Jax. This was a moment of change. This was a moment that might just determine my life from here on out.

"…Would it be faking for you? Being… with me?" He looked shocked. I've always know that he likes me: and that I've always liked him. But that doesn't change the fact that we're both incredibly shy and too scared to admit it. "Because for me… it's _completely_ real." There. He actually said it. For once in his life, Jax said what he felt.

"No. No. It's… real for me too. But if it's just for the show, just for sponsors, then it's fake. Do you get what I mean?" At this point he laughed. I've always loved Jax's laugh. Unlike the rest of his personality, which is shy and reserved, his laugh is booming and infectious. It makes me giggle too.

As the laughter died out, Jax turned and looked right into my eyes. I closed my eyes and bit my lip nervously. This felt important. Really important.

And then he kissed me.

It was a brief, light kiss, but a kiss none the less. I was so startled that I didn't even realize what was happening, so as he came in my eyes were wide open in shock. He pulled away and I brought my hand to my mouth, wanting to grab onto the kiss and never let it disappear.

"If we're not going to show Panem… if I'm going to make sure you make it through this… then I wanted to get that over with." With that final, solid statement, Jax stood up and left the cart.

I sat, still holding my hand to my lips. Now I'll never be able to let go.

**Kindle Vitman, District 11**

God I hate her laugh. It's so high pitched and girly, like a tweeting little bird flapping and singing around a room. But you know, one of those birds you just want to punch in the face.

Hope Rivers sat across the cart from me, her shiny black hair pulled into a sloppy bun on top of her head. You know, she isn't even that pretty. She's just rich and mean, and for some reason people find that attractive. I certainly don't.

For as long as I can remember, I've been that kid no one likes. In Primary school everyone would be drawing picture of rainbows and their happy little families, and I'd be scribbling with red and black. Even now, I wear those colors almost exclusively.

"So, do you two darlings have a strategy for the arena?" Our escort, a capitol socialite named Dylanette Murphen, sat at the head of the cart, fluffy her curly silver hair. Our mentor sat next to her, mumbling to himself quietly.

Hope perked up immediately at this point. "I mean, obviously I'll get lots of sponsors." Shut-up. "But I have to make sure no one associates me too much with Kindle." Shut-up. "It would totes ruin my image.

"SHUT-UP!" Dylanette dropped her compact mirror and our mentor suddenly stopped talking. Hope sat up and stared at me, eyes wide.

"And that is exactly why." With that, she stood up and stormed out of the cart. Dylanette glared at me, and then followed. Looks like we know whose side she's on.

Now I was all alone with the mentor, some victor from so long ago I can't even remember his name. He turned towards me, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. "You know Hope might actually be onto something."

"Like the fact that I'm a total loser who won't get any sponsors?"

"No. That maybe you shouldn't associate with her. In the end… people like her get what they deserve. I don't think you would want to be around when that happens." He started chuckling here, and the laugh slowly spread until he filled up the whole cart with his infectious roar. Sometimes I'm a little wacky, but this guy's just creepy.

"Whatever you say man. Right now I've got to go… get some sleep," I lied as I stood up and slipped out of the cabin.

I made my way down the hall, and when I came to Hope's sleeping car I heard sobbing. Naturally, I stopped to listen.

"… And they all said they would volunteer. All of them! Carlin, Norah, everybody! They loved me. And then when I was called, they just sat there. No one even came to say goodbye!"

Dylanette's voice quavered as she responded. "Maybe they thought you were up to the challenge. Or maybe they all got amnesia and don't remember how much they love you!"

"Or maybe they all HATE me!" Hope's quiet sobs then burst into outright cries of despair. I softly chuckled to myself.

If she thinks this is hell, wait until she sees what I have in store for the arena.

* * *

**Good? Bad? So amazing you can't put it into words? So terrible you feel like burning it in the flames of hell? Either way, PLEASE let me how this chapter was in a lovely little review! You guy are the best :)**

**-Zinky**


	5. Chariot Parade

**Magenta Saphrion, District 2**

I could _defiantly_ get used to this.

I turned to face the mirror and immediately smiled. My curly, wild chocolate hair was pulled into a slick bun at the nape of my neck, with several strands floating around my face. My eyes were rimmed with a metallic silvery liner, and my lips were tinted the same color. When the light would hit them, they would glisten in the most attractive way possible.

Hanging around my thin frame was a metallic blazer, loose but still chic. I wore a completely bedazzled dress beneath, with a train spreading several feet behind me. Not that it would show on the chariot, but a nice addition anyways. And after I won the games, this entire outfit would be going into the Museum of Hunger Games History. I'm sure my stylist had that in mind when she designed it.

"Damn, you look good." Raiden came up behind me, wearing a similar outfit of a metallic blazer and rhinestoned shirt and pants. He couldn't nearly pull it off as well as me. He was a year ahead of me in school, but we were in the same training class at my parent's academy. I knew he was good. Just not as good as me.

"Shut up. You know, that color really does suit you. Silver for second place." I was referring to the fact that Raiden had come in second to be the tribute volunteer this year. When the other guy was killed in training the week before the games, Raiden had to step up and be ready to volunteer.

"Let's go." He turned away and I followed him to the chariot. He stepped up, but didn't turn to help me in. What a jerk.

District One was of course the first ones out on the track. The little prisses. The girl was barely wearing anything: A jewel encrusted bikini, and that was it. The boy was wearing a short pair of white pants, and a cape covered in the same jewels as his partner. They both looked like they were trying as hard as possible not to be mortified. Amateurs.

Raiden and I came next. Smile and wave, smile and wave. Raiden on the other hand just stood there, glaring at the audience. Probably thinks he's pretty cool.

As soon as we were done, I turned around to see the rest of the tributes come down the road. District 3 was halfway to the end, and they both looked like they couldn't wait for it to come soon enough. The girl was wearing a dress made of small gears, the boy in a similar suit. The girl was sitting down, which was unusual for a chariot ride. But I do remember her limping up to the stage when I watched the reaping- she must have a hurt leg. She probably won't last long. The gears on their outfits were actually moving. I would have worn it better.

District four arrived in a typical mermaid and merman attire. The tributes from there are usually careers, but I noticed that no one volunteered for the girls this time. Even so, this one did stand out to me: She looked tough. She's one I'll be watching out for.

District five came out glowing. The young tributes were wrapped in multicolored lights, and looked rather sweet and innocent. They'll be easy to kill. They both looked out at the audience with awe, and I rolled my eyes. Kids are cute and all, but I'm not here to play games. I'm here to kill.

**Scott Lott, District 6**

Gypsy and I haven't talked since we boarded the train. Let's face it: this is pretty awkward. We're two cousins who barely know each other, and now we're being thrown into one of the deepest "bonding" experiences someone could get. That's more than enough to create an awkward silence.

But As I help her up into the chariot, she offers me a small smile. I've heard much more about Gypsy than most cousins do. I'm good friends with her boyfriend, and the words he said to me during the goodbyes are still ringing in my ears. _Bring her back. _

Sure, I love her. And I defiantly want her to make it through this alive. But at the same time, I'm a human to. I have people I want to get back to back to, and who's to say that there any less important than her people?

I didn't even notice that the chariot was moving until we reach the street. When we exit the loading area, I'm blinded and deafened by the crowd. Cameras flash, fans scream, and I offer them my most winning smile. People say I'm a heartthrob back in the district, and I'm hoping Capitol standards aren't too much higher. I'm sure both Gypsy and I look stunning. We're quite a sight, both tall and dark, dressed in shimmering gold with steering wheels artfully arranged in our hair. She's trying to appear confidant for the audience, but I can feel her shaking.

District 7 trails behind us, both dressed as trees and standing awkwardly apart from each other. They both look nice enough, just not the kind of people I'd ally with.

District 8 arrives next, both dressed in patchwork tunics. The girl is very young, and she's certainly playing that up to the audience. Curtsying and waving, she looks like the innocent kind of kid that doesn't know any pain. Even though it probably isn't true, that thought still makes me angry.

Next out is District 9, and I almost laugh at their outfits. Both are dressed as pieces of bread, and the costumes are made out of actual bread. The girl is looking at hers longingly, and I notice the boy actually take a little nibble. I probably would have eaten the whole thing, and wouldn't have even minded standing up there naked.

District 10 is often forgettable. Per usual, they are dressed as a cowboy and cowgirl. But it's the tribute's behavior that really catches my attention: The boy isn't trying to win over the audience, but is just standing there, staring at his partner. They are on opposite sides of the cart, and yet he doesn't take his eyes off her. She's trying to ignore it and wave, but occasionally she glances over at him. The whole thing sends a shiver up my spine.

District 11 wears cloths covered in corn cornels. The girl is smiling, waving and blowing kisses, but the boy just stands, looking down, with his hands in his pocket. Honestly, these outlying districts are really weird.

Finally, District 12 makes their way up the road, dressed as coal miners. Oh-so-typical.

Now that everyone is done, the president appears on the screens. "Welcome everyone to the 40th annual Hunger Games!" He continues on, discussing the importance of the games and there positive effect on our society, but I stop listening. What a load of bull crap.

* * *

**What was your favorite costume? Let me know in the reviews! Also, make sure to comment on the writing. Love you guys!**

**-Zinky**


	6. Stalkers and Strategy

**Training Day One**

* * *

**Kenna Ramirez, District 10**

I jumped off the last stretch of the obstacle course, my chest pounding and my hands sore from pulling myself across the thick, coarse ropes. Even though it had been painful, I was still proud. I had just completed it in record time for all the tributes this year.

Several people had stopped to watch me, namely the girl from district 11 and the two from six. The careers were huddled in a corner, and I was slightly pissed they hadn't just witnessed my impressive feat. What I really wanted was to be asked to join, but turn them down. I wasn't one to willingly kill kids for sport.

I was kind of in desperate need of an alliance, and the usual safe bet of my district partner was out of the question. The minute he was reaped, I knew I was done for in these games. Since my dad is the mayor, I know more about the law enforcement in the district than most seventeen year olds. And I knew that one of district seven's greatest problems was Michael Barnes.

It wasn't that Michael was necessarily dangerous, just that he was really, really creepy. He'd been charged with stalking twice, but hadn't been convicted on account of mental instability. It's probably better now that he's in the games: He won't be able to kill anyone, at least in the real world.

Trust me, not everyone in our district is a crazy lunatic or a total hick. Well, it's true that I've spent my whole life wrangling horses on my family's farm, but I'm pretty kick-ass with a whip, _and_ an attitude.

The tributes that had been observing me now dispersed, and I walked over to the water station to grab a quick drink. I still felt someone watching me. I looked around, but everyone was busy at their own stations, identifying leafs and shooting targets. No one was paying me any mind. I shrugged my shoulders and headed over to the spear station.

I picked up a midsized one, about the height of my hips. Just as I was about to throw it, I felt someone breathing on my neck.

I dropped the spear and spun around. There stood Michael Barnes, holding a knife. His eyes were wide and he looked about ready to pounce. I screamed.

Two trainings came over and took the knife from Michael. "You know you're not allowed to bring the weapons out of there designated stations!" one grumbled.

"I just wanted to play the game with Kenna!" Michael said innocently. God, this kid was creepy. One of the trainers was realizing this too, so she rushed to the door to get a peacekeeper. The other stayed and kept a firm grip on Michael.

"When the peacekeeper came over, he asked me exactly about what had happened. "Did he in anyway try to attack you?"

"No, but the little creep was just about ready too! If I hadn't turned around, he probably would have stabbed me in the back!"

"Well, we can't take him away because he didn't actually do anything. Just try and avoid him from now on." The trainer warily let go of Michael, and I stomped away. Now I wasn't going to be able to practice anything without constantly looking over my shoulder.

Just as I was walking up to the camouflage station, I head a maniacal laugh coming from above me. I looked up and say Michael hanging from a ladder 30 feet in there air. He wasn't carrying a weapon, but if looks could kill, I'd already be dead.

**Carter Goulding, District 4**

These careers were nothing like the people I'd trained with.

For one, the people I'd trained with _had _been my sisters. Pretty and privileged, they'd never actually planned on volunteering for the games. Most had aged out anyways, and they were training to support me, or in preparation for whatever the quell would be. We had, for the most part, been training in sport. Not training to kill. These kids were the complete opposite.

First off there was Jasper. He always seemed to have a far off look in his eyes, like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Like he was looking for something. Even so he was tough, and I'm pretty sure he could take me out in one blow.

Magenta had turned out to be our only girl, after Dawn had flat out dissed me on the train by saying she wouldn't dream of joining the careers. She was definitely tough, and Raiden had told me how she'd finished first in their class at the training academy. I had too, but then again I was the only student actually competed for the tribute spot at the special center for mayor's kids.

And then there was Raiden. He was the most career-ish out of all of us, and it showed. Even though his physical strength scared me, I knew I could take him on mentally any day.

We all agreed that it would be best to discuss an arena strategy over some casual trap building, so we wandered over to the nearly empty station. The only person there was the young girl from district 8.

"So obviously we need to get control over as much as possible at the cornucopia," Magenta said as she picked out some simple twine to begin a rabbit trap. "IF we get food there, then we won't have to worrying about hunting animal while we're tracking down tribute."

"What about mutts? We need to have a plan if we're attacked." Jasper said as he looked anxiously at the door. What was he waiting for?

"I vote for killing them." Raiden, districted by the thought of shed blood, accidentally crushed the trap he and Magenta were almost done building.

"_You_ vote for killing everything," Magenta snapped as she tried to reassemble the crumpled trap. All this time I stayed silent. I had a different career strategy idea then most, but I don't think anyone cares to know about it. "What do you think we should do Carter?" Guess they do.

"I… don't think we should be the careers." There, I'd said it. There was no going back here. Either they accept my strategy, or I'll probably be kicked out of the alliance.

"What do you mean?" Now Jasper wasn't distracted. He was looking right at me.

"It's so expected for us to stick together, and get all the supplies, and act like… like careers. But if we weren't to do that, not at first, then we might be able to knock out four tributes on the very first night."

"So… you think we should form separate alliances? And then backstab them?" Magenta looked like she was seriously considering my idea. This was good. Really good.

"Exactly. We need to make it look like we don't get along. Then we can find weaker tributes, those that would be easy to kill in their sleep."

At this point, Magenta smiled and then winked at me. Then her face fell. She immediately started yelling. "You all are friggin' idiots! I wouldn't be caught dead in an alliance with you people!" She stormed off. At first I was confused, but then it hit me: she was already putting the plan into action.

I stood up and decided to play along too. "All brawn, no brains. I actually want to win these games, so good. Bye." I marched right over to the knot-tying station. It wasn't long before Raiden and Jasper were arguing over who was stronger and better looking. They eventually fumed away from each other.

I could already see Magenta talking up the girl from district seven on her crossbow skills. When I noticed them shaking hands, I could tell Magenta had moved into the checkmate.

The other two boys had found targets, Raiden with the boy from nine and Jasper with his own district partner. Guess it was my turn to find someone.

I thought about who was weak. My first thought was the girl from three, the one with the crippled leg. Her name was something like Tabitha. I noticed her sitting in the corner, at the tree identification station. I took a deep breath, put on my best winning smile, and strode over.

* * *

**Oh well there you go! Please let me know what you think. Reveiws are so amazing, and they certainly can't hurt your tribute's chances either. Also, school starts again on tuesday, so updates will not be as often as they have been this past week. ALSO look for details on out first sponsor contest in the next chapter. Yippeee!**

**-Zinky**


	7. Cooking and Curiosity

**Skye Emerald, District 1**

The oven beeped just as I laid the final placemat down. I rushed into the kitchen and pulled out the quail that had been cooking all afternoon. I smiled to myself and set my hard work down to cool. I love cooking, always have. It was fun, until Patrick moved in that is. Now all I get to cook is watered down food, because nothing else is supposedly "good for his weak heart." How's that any fun for me?

Patrick is my stepdad. He moved in with us seven years ago, and my life has been no fun ever since. He even took away all my electronic privileges when I stayed out past my curfew. Such a kill-joy.

Now that I'm going to win the games however, I know everything is going to change. I didn't exactly want to get reaped, but when I do pull through this I'll prove to everyone that I'm just as tough as all the girls that have been training for years. And my mom will finally be able to divorce Patrick because we'll have enough money.

When the bottom oven beeped, I pulled out the mashed potatoes. I figured that since I love cooking so much, I might as well invite over the other tributes to enjoy a meal with me. Then I could make some friends, which could hopefully turn into alliances later on the games. For now though, I'm all set.

After Jasper, my district partner, had a fight with the other careers, he approached me to see if we could be allies. Of course I said yes! He's such a good fighter; I've seen him in training. He also is pretty cute! I'm actually surprised he wanted to ally with me, as I've never held a weapon in my life. But hey, I'll take whatever offer I can get.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I rushed over to greet my first guest. I'd invited all the tributes, but I was pretty sure most wouldn't come. Not that I wanted them to. Half of them really scared me.

"Hello!" It was the little girl from eight. She was wearing a white flouncy dress, and looked like she wasn't even old enough to qualify for the games. Even so, she seemed friendly. "Am I the first one here?"

"Yep! But come on in! There are some appetizers on the table over there." She walked over and I followed. "So have you an alliance?"

"No, I'm going to do it solo. You?"

The doorbell rang again. I turned to answer it as I responded, "I'm with Jasper! He approached me you know." Standing at the door was the girl from seven, Nicola. "Hello!"

Without a greeting, she asked me, "You're with a career too?"

"Are you?"

"Yea, Magenta asked to be my partner. I agreed, because she seems pretty smart." Glace was staring at us both in disbelief.

"You know, they probably have some sort of trap planned."

"Don't be ridiculous! I would, and actually am going to, trust Jasper with my life. He was telling me how much he hates the other careers anyways."

"Whatever you say." Glace went back to munching on her chips and Nicola mumbled something to herself. I hurried to the kitchen to begin cutting up the quail.

Could Glace be right? I don't think so. I guess we'll just have to wait until the arena to see.

**Jasper Blake, District One**

The echoes of laughter from Skye's dinner party permeated the wall of my room, and I rolled over to bury my face in the pillow. Why couldn't they all just go away?

I honestly thought that coming to the Capitol would make me feel better about the whole Scarlet thing. But this whole time, I've just been looking for her, and not actually focusing on my training. I may be strong, but if I don't keep up I won't stand a chance against the other careers.

"Jasper? Do you want to come out and eat? Skye's invited over some other tributes and prepared a meal!" Called our escort, an aging man with vivid red eyes. I said no thank you, and he mumbled something about having food sent to my room.

It's been about two years since the revolt. Well, you couldn't exactly call it that. My sister and her boyfriend basically just caused an uproar during the reaping, and they killed him and took her here to become an Avox. Or maybe they killed her. That's why I'm here; to find out which.

Even though Scarlet and I are twins, I've always looked up to her like an older sister. She was my best friend, and even since she left I've thrown myself into training. Because maybe if I can win the games I can figure out a way to find and free her.

Just then, I hear a knock at the door. I sit up and yell, "Come in!" An Avox walks in carrying a tray. I immediately pounce out of bed. "Scarlet?!"

The girl just stares at me blankly, and shakes her head slowly. I sigh. "Do you happen to know if there is an Avox named Scarlet?" She motions for a pad of paper, and my heart starts to race. This is too good to be true!

I hand the girl a napkin and she scribbles, _there used to a Scarlet. _I give her a wide-eyed look and say, "Used to be?"

She writes: _They took her away last month. We were friends. She was here one night, gone in the morning. _I read it over several times. Why would they take her away? Hadn't they done her enough harm?

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Here, stay with me and eat. I've got a lot to tell you." She shakes head, but I see her looking at the food longingly. "Really, I insist."

And so the girl sits down, and we each enjoy the leftover quail that Skye has made. The Avox eats kinda funnily, but I try not to watch. Instead I just talk. I tell her all about Scarlet, and who she used to be. Her fiery attitude, how I'd always aspired to be as independent and in control as her. I also talked about my training, and how our parent has forced both me and Scarlet to be Social climbers, just like them. All this time, the girl sat watching me, awestruck.

When we finished eating and I ran out of stories, we both just sat for awhile. Then, without a word, the girl stood up, bowed her head at me, and left. I sank back into my pillows.

I knew I wasn't going to find Scarlet anywhere in the training center. And the next place I was headed was the arena. But if I made it through there, I could go anywhere. And then maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to bring her home.

* * *

**So do you guys think Jasper will ever be able to find Scarlet? And will Skye figure out the career's evil plan? Tell me all about it in the reveiws!**

**And now... Our first contest... is...**

**Interveiw dresses!**

**It's fun for everyone, even people who do not have a tribute in the story! This contest is only for the girl tributes, and there will be one for boys coming up later. So go to my profile to get all the details. I look forward to seeing your votes!**

**Don't forget to reveiw!**

**-Zinky**


	8. Secrets and Scores

**Gypsy Daniels, District 6**

So far, Scott had literally gotten nothing done.

We had a plan, don't show our strengths in training, and keep it pretty simple when the other tributes were there. What we did want to do was find a third person for our alliance. Well, I guess you could technically call it a fourth person.

I had taken the pregnancy test two days before the reaping. IT was negative. But when I had gotten on the train, I still felt absolutely sick to my stomach, so I snuck into the escorts bathroom and found and unused one that she had lying around. This time, it showed me a small blue plus sign, and my heart sank.

I'm not actually that sad to be pregnant: If I wasn't in this mess, I'd be overjoyed. I'm supposed to be getting married in a few months, and it's not like Leo and I were specifically not trying. It's just that the timing is so poor.

"What about him?" Leo is pointing at the boy from eight, who is over at the spear station throwing them around.

"Naw, he looks weak. We need someone that'll be able to help carry food for us." Scott goes back to scanning the room, and I go back to be lost in anxious thoughts. I haven't told anyone about the baby: not even Scott. I do trust him; it's just that I don't really want him to risk his life even more than he already plans to for me. If he knew, I'm sure there really wouldn't be anything stopping him from dying just to protect me.

The one person I do want to know is Leo. God I miss him. We haven't been apart like this ever, at least since we've been going out. And now it's more than likely I'll ever see him. The only way for him to know about our child is me telling the whole country, and then, well, the whole country would know.

"Her?" Now Scott is pointing at the girl from four. I distinctly remember her reaping. She hurried up on stage, expecting someone to volunteer for her, just like everyone else did. But that spot doesn't always have a career, so she ended up here. She does look tough: She throws knives with intensity like none I've seen in another tribute, and she doesn't even stop to put her falling hair back into a tighter pony tail. She might be scary, but I'd trust her.

"Ok. I'm not sure she'll go with us though."

"Whatever. It's worth a shot." With that, Scott stands up and strides over to her. He taps her on the shoulder and motions for her to join me us over on the bench where we were scouting out tributes. She shrugs and walks over.

"Hi. I'm Gypsy." I stick out my hand and she takes it, but still looks into my eyes suspiciously.

"Dawn. Can you fight?" No small talk here. She's getting right to the point.

"Enough. But mostly we're all about strategy. That's the only way to win the games you know."

"Oh, I know all about strategy." She smirks. "I'm good with knives. If you guys think you can keep up, I think we'd make a good alliance."

"Keep up," Scott laughs, "Sweetheart, I have a feeling we're already one step ahead of you." We shake hand, and the deal is done. I've just put my life, and the life of my child, in the hands of an utter stranger. What have I gotten myself into?

**Lucinda Elliot, Head Gamemaker**

Finally, the private training sessions are done. That's my least favorite part of the games: No blood, no entertainment, just work for me. I look over the score list one last time before I click send and it goes off to every television crew in Panem:

**Skye: **5

**Jasper: **10

**Magenta:** 10

**Raiden:** 9

**Talitha: **5

**Voltaic:** 3

**Dawn:** 8

**Carter: **9

**Olivia: **5

**Jax: **6

**Gypsy: **7

**Scott: **8

**Nicola:** 6

**Keaton: **5

**Glace:** 6

**Pendleton: **5

**Rebecca: **5

**Keegan: **4

**Kenna: **7

**Michael: **10

**Hope: **6

**Kindle: **7

**Zella: **6

**Marcas: **5

Overall the tributes had average scores. But that wasn't to say they were average tributes: I've been secretly watching them in training, and some very interesting alliances have formed.

Of course there are the typical careers. But this year they're doing something different: they're breaking off, making false alliances, and then they plan on killing their fake partner. This should make for an interesting show. I recall how they were paired up: Jasper and Skye, Magenta and Nicola, Raiden and Keegan, Carter and Talitha. It'll be amazing if the careers can pull this off, though I'm not sure if they've entirely fooled one particular target.

Then there are of course other alliances. The two from five have joined together, and it seems as if they've known each other for quite a long time. A romance between them would certainly add to our games, though they do seem a bit young.

The tributes from six are also partners, along with the girl from four. They seem tough. Should make for some entertaining screen time.

Then of course we have the highly disturbing Michael Barnes. I _love _him. He's constantly watching his tribute partner, Kenna, and she rarely notices. If this continues into the arena, we'll have a classic storyline on our hands that will be talked about for years to come.

The pair from eleven also stands out to me. The boy, Kindle, is very much a loser the kind that Hope, the girl probably constantly makes fun of at school. But these kinds of relationships often come back to haunt people in the arena, and frankly I think that Hope deserves what's coming to her.

Ah, enough obsessing for now. The interviews start in several hours. Until then however, I snooze!

* * *

**There's alittle preveiw of the storylines I'll be following in these games. Anyways, something weas wrong with the reveiws in the last chapter- although it said they were there, I could not veiw them. Anyways, keep reveiwing and hopefully the problem will sort itself it out. ALSO PLEASE VOTE! I've only gotten two votes, which makes me pretty sad :( THIS CONTEST IS FOR EVERYONE! Join in on the fun!**

**-Zinky**


	9. Creeps and Confidance

**Jax Flint, District 5**

Olivia offers me her warmest, most sarcastic smile as she flounces off stage in that ridiculous pink dress. Of course she looks great in it, but even so it's so very Capitol like it disgusts me.

"Have fun!" She says as I walk in the opposite direction, and I role my eyes. Since we've gotten to the Capitol, nothing's been fun.

"Now it's time to welcome… Jax Flint!" The roar of the crowd almost knocks me off my feet as I step up onto the stage. I want to fix my pink (my stylist says it's salmon, but I know pink when I see it0 boy tie, but it's too late so I let it sit crookedly as I drop into the chair next to Caesar. "Good evening Jax. So I think the thing all of us here in the Capitol want to know is why you volunteered. Would you care to elaborate?

"Well, I was really shocked when Olivia was reaped. As you probably know, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I'm here because I'll do anything to make sure she gets home. It's as simple as that."

"Wow, you truly are an admirable friend. Speaking of which, have either of yo ever considered being more that friends?"

I took a deep breath here. Olivia didn't want anyone to know, so neither did I. "No, we're like brother and sister. She's got so much of a better chance if she wins, and the least I could do for her is help as much as I can."

Caesar looked at me skeptically and then moved on. We talked about how I liked the capitol, what our strategy was going to be in the arena, all the normal questions. The whole time though, I was thinking of Olivia. If I can't keep her off my mind when she's out of sight, how on earth will I be able to keep my affection for her at bay when we're together in the arena 24/7?

**Nicola Brad, District 7**

Frankly, I'm just not in the mood for an interview. In fact, ever since I came to the Capitol I really haven't been in the mood for anything. It shows: My training score shows that: On a good day, I know I can do much better than a six.

But regardless of how I feel, I do have to do this interview. And I'm not actually nervous, mostly just bored and worried that my worst side is going to come across to all of Panem, risking my chances of surviving at all.

"Thank you Scott! Next up we have the lovely Nicola Brad, of District 7!" Scott Lott saunters down the stairs and back into the wings I take a deep breath, and get ready to step up on stage.

As I walk past my ally, Magenta of District two, she calls out to me, "Break a leg sweetheart!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Does she really want me to break a leg? I trust her of course, or else we wouldn't be allies, but that's a blatant display of rudeness.

"It's just an expression!" She laughs, and I release the tension n in my shoulders. I really need to stop getting worked up over little things.

"Nicola Brad!" Caesar prompts again, and this time I rush up the stage, smiling all the way. I smooth my white taffeta dress as I set down. I'm ready to go. "Welcome Nicola. So, how as you're Hunger Games experience been so far?" Guess we're getting right to the questions.

"OH, it's just been so amazing. You know, I'm much more fortunate than lots of the people back home in district 7, but that just doesn't compare to life here! And you know, I've met some really amazing people along the way."

"Oh, do you perhaps already have an ally for the games?"

"Oh yes I do, but I'm not spilling anything. It'll just have to be a surprise for the viewers back home." I smile at the audience once again, but I bet they can all see straight through my little façade. I'm not happy to be here, and frankly, I'm not so sure about this alliance. But they can't know that, and this is only the beginning of having to fake the rest of my life, whether I live through this is not. So I keep on smiling, keep on waving and try to be as normal as I can.

**Michael Barnes, District 10**

She's perfect. Kenna Ramirez is absolutely perfect. More perfect than murder, more perfect than blood, she's perfect. That why she needs to belong to me.

"Whoa, you sure are feisty! Alrighty folks, let's give a big round of applause to Kenna and also welcome her district partner, Michael Barnes!" As Kenna walked past me and reached out and touched her arms. I actually got to touch perfect!

"You are such a creep!" She shouted at me as she made her way down the hall. Even the way she says creep is perfect.

"Welcome to the Capitol Michael! So, I have to ask you, can you give us any details about you're ridiculously good training score?"

I started to drool. The private training session had been fun, even though I hadn't actually been able to kill anything. Except for the sandbags. Hearing them scream in pain as I beat them had been music to my ears.

"That was my special time! You can't have it! You can't know about it!" I screamed at Caesar. Who does he think he is?

"Alright, alright. Next question then. Do you have any alliances planned for the arena?"

"NO! NO! I have one for after the games. Kenna. Kenna and I are going to be together forever!"

"Oh. Well, it'll be very interesting to see how you work that one out." At this point, the man started to scoot away from me. Clearly he could feel the perfect that I had touched radiating off my skin, and that was too much to handle.

"Do you want to feel the perfect?"

"What?"

"Touch my hand! TOUCH MY HAND!" If I could get him to touch the perfect, he might just melt away. Everyone will melt away. Then I can have Kenna all to myself.

Before I could get to him though, Caesar called out, "Looks like that's all the time we have for Michael! Next up is…" But I wasn't listening. Two peacekeepers were pulling me off stage, and I tried to get them to touch the perfect. I need everyone to melt away.

**Hope Rivers, District 11**

I look _so_ amazing. Not that anyone cares anymore.

Well, after I win the games, they'll care. I bet it was just a fluke, no one volunteering for me. After I win the games, I can resume in my position as District 11's reining popularity queen. Until then however, I have to make it through the games, and the first step is acing my interviewing. As I'm making my way up the stairs, two peacekeepers are dragging down the boy from district 10. He's flailing around and screaming, what a weirdo. I try not to associate myself with his type.

I sit down in the chair across from Caesar are my tulle dress poufs up around me. "Hello Hope. So, how has the Capitol been treating you?"

"Oh Caesar, it's just wonderful!" I let out a high-pitched giggle and the audience laughs along with me. Or is it at me?

"Given the choice, would you live in District 11, or here."

"Well, all my AMAZING friends are in district 11," I put an emphasis on the amazing. This should really hurt. "But the Capitol people are so generous! After I win the games, I totes plan on moving back here!"

"Oh my, you seem very confidant! What do you think will be your greatest asset in the arena?"

"I'm an amazing fighter! But of course I can always use help. I love presents!" I then wink at the audience. Really, I'm too good at this.

"Well that's great Hope! I wish you all the best. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give her a huge round of applause!" The audience cheers and I stand up and curtsy. Really, this is too easy.

I bounce of stage and pass Kindle, who is on his way up. He gives me that same greasy glare that I've been getting ever since we got the train. Obviously he's just jealous. And if he isn't now, then he will be when I win the games.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Our reveiw numbers have dropped over the last few chapter, so make sure to keep it up! Also, I've got an awesome edit to the contest rules:**

**If you vote in the contest, your name will be added to a random draw. As soon as it ends, I will pick one name and that person't tribute will recieve a sponsor gift in the arena, in addition to the winner of the contest getting one. If you are picked but don't have a tribute in the games, you can choose anyone you want to recieve a gift.**

**Thanks for the idea, PerfectingImperfections! Now get reveiwing, and get voting!**

**-Zinky **


	10. Blood and Beheading

**Here is part one of two of the Bloodbath! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dawn Brookeshore, District 4**

With my luck, my stylist didn't even show up to send me off into the arena.

So here I was, in the little dressing room, all ready to go and without anyone to talk to. Without anyone to give me last minute advice, without anyone to be a final role model in my life in the real world. This was a repeat of the goodbyes, and frankly I was sick of it.

My dad was doing business. He said he was too busy to even show up the reapings, and he probably doesn't know I'm even here. Maya, my best friend, was probably too ashamed of the fact that she didn't volunteer that she was embarrassed to come visit. So I sat in that lush room all alone, just ike I'm sitting in this plain one.

"Tributes, please enter pods that will lift you to the arena," An electronic voice calls out from an unseen speaker. I look over at the tall glass tube in the corner. Better now than never.

As soon as I step in the glass door closes around me and I'm trapped. The stop my hands from shaking I grab onto the thin wedding band that used to belong to my mother and is now my token. Even though I've never met her, I know she's here with me in spirit.

"Pods will depart in 30 seconds," the voice calls out again. I tighten my pony tail and take a deep breath. Before I know it, the tube is zooming up, up, and away.

I imagine my entire past life, everything I've so steadily held onto, dropping down as I go up. There goes the large and expensive house I grew up in. MY stormy grey eyes, which have always bothered me by being a bit too far apart, fade below as I decide to let go of that insecurity. The guilt I've always felt about my dad's real line of business crashes into the darkness. My longing to know my mother, who died giving birth to me, is gone. My anger at my best friend, who was this year's designated volunteer, hits the ground without a sound. Now it's just me, going up, up and away. I'm a clean slate of a tribute, ready to be painted a whole new person by the games.

And then the glass around me stops moving. I continue traveling up, but only for a few feet until I read ground level. I'm not blinded by the light, as you can often see tributes are when they reach the arena. It's not dark though: The air around me is sticky and hot, and below my platform is a ground of tan sand. The tributes are arranged in a circle, around the edge of a great red and white tent. In the middle sits three small and colorful cornucopias.

And so the countdown began. A million thoughts were racing trough my head as the numbers got closer and closer to zero, but I couldn't pinpoint any single one. All I knew was I had to make it through this one day, this one event, alive.

"Three… Two… ONE!" And so it began. I dashed off my pad to where Gypsy and Scott, my allies, were standing.

"Each us take one cornucopia. GO!" Scott yelled briefly, and I dashed off in the opposite direction of the other two. Mine ended up being surrounded by food and water.

Because all the weapons were in one area, there wasn't very much fighting over on my side of the tent. Scott was in the thick of it though, and I grabbed four large clear backpacks before going over to help him out. Gypsy's cornucopia was survival supplies, so she was taking her time getting the best pick of good stuff. I figured I'd grab a knife and then go over to keep lookout for her.

Scott already seemed pretty at ease with killing. The way he plunged a long thin knife into the heart of the District 3 boy almost scared me, and as the boy's limp body fell to the ground he didn't even turn to look and make sure he was dead. He was completely aware of what he had done.

The boy from one just as casually threw a spear into the heart of the girl from twelve, and her body fell to the ground lifelessly. He didn't even take care as he stomped right over her often disgruntled face.

I briefly grappled with the career girl from two, Magenta, over the knife I wanted, but she got distracted by a shinier and longer one on the other side of the cornucopia and let me go. As soon as it was fully in my hands, I made a dash for it.

"You ok?" I panted as I stepped up towards Gypsy, who had her arms full of sleeping bags and other gear.

"I think we should go." She turned towards me, and then called out Scott's name. He came dashing over.

"You guys think we have enough?" He had a quiver of arrows and a bow slung over his shoulder as well as an axe and a sword hanging from each of his hands. With my knife, we were certainly going to be well protected.

"Let's go." I turn one final time to look at the bloody scene behind us. I can make out at least three bodies, each people now stripped of their lives. It's sad, but it's the games, and I'm stuck living with it weather I like it or not. This thought cycles through my head as we slip out the tent flap and into the humid air.

**Marcas Mac Phaidin, District 12**

The last thing I see of my stylist is her excitedly waving as I zoom up into the arena. She probably is rushing to find the nearest TV, n order to see the bloodbath I'm about to enter right as it happens. After all, what's more exciting than watching children heartlessly murder each other?

I pass up into the Arena before I know it. Looking around and taking in my settings, I see a theme begin to emerge. The big striped tent that envelops the tributes, the three rings containing cornucopias full of useful objects. Here we are in a life or death situation, and it's a circus. An ancient form of entertainment.

Of course I've never actually seen a circus. Those kinds of exciting things don't happen in district 12, in the seam where I grew up or in the marketplace where I've lived with my uncle for the past couple of years. We just don't have time for that kind of entertainment.

I did however see a capitol documentary about the big top a couple years ago when I was home sick one day. It explained how the people before the dark ages would spend a whole day laughing at ridiculous stunts preformed by clowns, or being grotesquely hypnotized by freaks of nature. It seems strange, which is why I guess it's the perfect idea for a Hunger Games arena.

"ONE!" I wasn't even paying attention to the countdown, but here we go. I leap off my pedestal and straight into the thick of the closest cornucopia. Of course it happens to be the most popular one, weapons. I reach out to grab an axe that's lying at my feet, but someone else has already got the handle, so I step on the blade. The other tribute continues to yank on the handle, and the sheer force of having it ripped from under my feet knock me to the ground. Now he's standing over me. Now I'm going to die.

The tribute in question happens to be the boy from district two. I'm muscular, but he's huge compared to me. His figure, looming over me in the afternoon light is absolutely terrifying. With one swift blow he brings the axe down across my neck.

The funny thing about having your head cut off is that thoughts still continue for a little, even though you're completely severed. Of course no one would ever know about this, seeing as everyone who is beheaded isn't exactly around to talk about it. These are the last thoughts racing through my head.

i didn't think about my sister. Nor how long it took me to become happy with my life, or if it really even mattered in the end. Because apparently it didn't. apparently my last gift to the world was a pretty show that I didn't even want to be a part of.

* * *

**Three already dead! Here is the list, which will now be at the end of every chapter:**

Voltaic Nosa, District 3  
Zella Nightblade, Disrict 12  
Marcas Mac Phaiden, District 12

**Ok so I want to make this clear: just because I kill your tribute does not mean I don't like them or you. 23 tributes will die, so it's less than likely that yours will be the final tvictor. I kill when it makes sense, if it fits in with the story and so on. So sorry if your tribute dies, but please don't just whine and cry in the reveiws. Remember that I'm trying to fit 24 well developed characters into one story, and it's impossible to please everyone. You can in fact enjoy the WHOLE story, not just the parts that are all about you.**

**Done with my rant :) Anyways please do remember to reveiw and VOTE IN THE CONTEST! Seriously, we don't have enough votes. Remember their was an addition to the rules, that can be veiwed on the previous chapter, or my profile. So go reveiw and vote!**

**-Zinky**


	11. Faceoffs and Foreshadowing

**Rebecca Sandros, District 9**

Hurting people is _way _more fun than being hurt.

For one, being hurt makes you feel defenseless. I've been hurt my whole life- my mother left me with my uncle, who has abused me from a very young age. I've mostly put up with it, but now that I'm here, I won't have to. I'm going to win the Hunger Games and get my revenge.

And you know, part of winning the Games is hurting people, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. It's not necessarily one of the perks, but I'm ready to kill.

So of course I headed right for the weapons.

Now I'm here, in the thick of it. I immediately grabbed the largest set of knives I could find and I'm ready to go. I threw one, a smaller knife that I wouldn't bother losing, and it just barely misses the right arm of the district one boy, Jasper. Crap. Now I've got his attention.

Jasper turns around, almost in slow motion, to face me. The narrow scrap across his arm doesn't even make him flinch, and I shudder. This guy means business.

Holding a sword, he barrels through the crowd towards me, he swings the sword, and it isn't a warning. It's a fatal swing meant to end my life.

But he misses. I'm just that good.

Jasper is breathing heavily now, as we face off. I'm holding a bag full of knives; he's got one large sword. If either of us moves, it's mutual destruction. So we just stand there.

Then the pain starts.

It's a scorching feeling spreading across my back, unlike any of the abuse I've experienced before. It starts just below my shoulder blades, and rapidly moves up and all around until I fall over because I can't bear to stand. And so I lie on the sandy ground, writhing with pain as well as the knowledge that I'm about to die.

I catch one final glimpse of my murderer. Not even her face: I just see the back of the district one girl's head, because her hair is so vividly blonde. She steps over me, and shrieks with joy as she rushes to hug Jasper. In her mind, their little alliance has already one the games.

Jasper doesn't hug her back; instead he just stands there, dumbfounded. He's still holding the sword in one hand as her arms envelop her neck. "My first kill Jaspy! Aren't you proud?!" He seems fine, but as soon as the girl says his name, his expression changes.

"I'm sorry Skye." She stiffens, but it's already too late.

Without moving any other part of his body, Jasper raises the sword and brings it across her neck. Before she can utter a sound, her head falls to the ground next to my near dead body.

We lay there, two hopeless tributes. A minute go she killed me, and I would have given anything to do the same to her. But now we're in the same position, and all thoughts of killing are gone as we wait for death.

Then she lets out a little whimper. I decide a beheading is the most humiliating death of all. She blinks once and then life leaves her.

I scream, and then I've gone too.

**Lucinda Elliot, Head Gamemaker**

I must say, these games are off to a fantastic start.

6 deaths already, each one more spectacular than the last. The weaklings may have put up a fight but in the hunger games it's no use.

Now that the bloodbath is finally over, I give the signal for cannons to be fired. One, two, three, four, five, six. Only seventeen to go.

The sponsors are rolling in too. There are already two girls with gifts on the way, from some very particular admirer. In one I see merit, the other I'm afraid I could never see winning. But that's the nature of these things: people root for the underdog.

In these games, it might actually be worth it to cheer for someone who would often have no chance. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, a few splendid surprises for our tributes. After all, what's a circus without a few carnival games?

And of course we have the mutts. They're already, but I'm not quite sure I'm ready to release any tonight. I'll give them one night, and then let the show begin.

"Um… Lucinda? One of the alliances is already at the first tent. Should we stop them?" One of the new game makers calls out to me. The young ones really do have no idea how these things work.

"Of course!" No one's watching this late at night, and we need to save that surprise for when everyone's glued to the screens. Lock the tent, and send down a note!" I shout with a wave of my hand.

Really, I was born for this job.

* * *

**Sorry that was short and not very good. I'm worried about exams and wanted to crank out one last chapter before my hiatus. Speaking of which, no new chapters will be posted for the next two weeks, due to my very first set of high school midterms (wish me luck!). PLEASE DO NOT delete me off your favorites or alerts list during this time period. I promise I will be back after, and then plenty of chapters will be posted as I am on winter break.**

**Anyways, I think I'm going to put this at the bottom of every chapter, along with the death list, so you don't forget:**

**So I want to make this clear: just because I kill your tribute does not mean I don't like them or you. 23 tributes will die, so it's less than likely that yours will be the final victor. I kill when it makes sense, if it fits in with the story and so on. So sorry if your tribute dies, but please don't just whine and cry in the reviews. Remember that I'm trying to fit 24 well developed characters into one story, and it's impossible to please everyone. You can in fact enjoy the WHOLE story, not just the parts that are all about you.**

**And the death list:**

Voltaic Nosa, District 3  
Zella Nightblade, Disrict 12  
Marcas Mac Phaiden, District 12  
Pendleton Anderson, District 8  
Rebecca Sandros, District 9  
Skye Emerald, District 1

**In two weeks you can look forward to the list getting longer, but until then REVIEW! (that one was for you, PerfectingImperfections :) **

**-Zinkyowl**


	12. Tents and Treason

**Scott Lott, District 6**

Turns out this landscape isn't so barren after all.

We've been walking though the hot sun all afternoon long, and all there's been to see for miles is the heated and wavy air, and the thick tan sand. We were just about to give up and set up camp when the tent emerged in the distance. It was blue and red striped, unlike the one where the bloodbath took place, which was red and white. We practically ran towards it, and here we are now.

"Well… should we go in?" Dawn said as she crossed her arms, and turned towards me.

"Go for it," Gypsy snapped. They get along just fine, but you can sense a little tension. I guess that comes with having two headstrong girls in one alliance.

Just as Dawn was about to pull pack the flap, a slip of paper floated down from the sky above. It landed on her hand, which rested on the on the hem of the thick canvas. She stopped and read the note out loud.

"The show starts tomorrow morning at 12! Keep it a surprise until then, darlings. May the odds be ever in your favor, the ringmaster." She turned back towards the tent, ready to open it up once again.

"What are you doing?" Gypsy cried, grabbing Dawn's hand and pulling it back away from the entryway. "I think we should wait."

"Yea right. Like I'm going to listen to some stupid note sent from the sky," she said with emphasis, mocking the very idea of rulemaking.

"I think I'm with Dawn on this one." I say, and Gypsy gives me a look.

"Two beats one!" Dawn says smugly as she turns back towards the tent to open the flap. But right where her hand just rested, there's now a padlock.

A huge triumphant grin spreads across Gypsy's face. "Guess that settles that." I say, and reach for our packs. It's going to be a long night of setting up before I can actually get any sleep.

**Raiden Black, District 2**

This might actually be the first time I go along with someone else's plan.

The career strategy is quite brilliant this year. We'll each be able to knock out at least one tribute on the first night, and then we'll have far more supplies than we would if only the four of us had been collecting. We'll easily have eight people's worth of weapons and food, and that should be just enough to keep me until I'm ready to kill the other careers. So basically, not long. What can I say? I'm a hungry guy.

"I think this should be enough to get us through the next couple nights," sorting through the packs of food that we'd gotten at the cornucopia. Yea right. I'd be able to eat that all in one night if I was by myself. Seeing the look on my face, Keegan adds, "If we ration."

"Whatever," I grumble, and go back to polishing my sword. Then I realize something: If I'm going to kill Keegan after we go to sleep, he'll have wasted a good meal. And then a whole lot of potential food, which I could have enjoyed, would be inside a dead boy's stomach. That wouldn't be so good, now would it?

"Hey, can you come here and help me, Keegan?" The other boy bounded over, obviously thrilled to be able to assist. He had been like that since the alliance started: over eager and over joyful. Time to put an end to it, if you ask me.

Without so much as looking up, I drove my sword straight through his heart. The District 9 boy staggered backwards and then collapsed to the ground. He let out a small moan and was dead.

I might as well go find the other careers and see if they've finished off their respective allies. So, whistling as I go, I stand and march away from our meager campsite.

About half a mile later, I realize I left my food behind. I would run back to get it, but that's far and I don't want to ruin my grand exit. The other careers will have stuff anyways. I'll just have to mooch off of them.

**Magenta Saphrion, District 2**

I wipe the blood off my knife easily as I exit the campsite. Behind me lays Nicola Brad, district 7 tribute, with all the life completed gone from her body. Thanks to my clever handiwork. Well, it was Carter's plan, but I doubt it would have happened without me.

I got her just after she fell asleep, and for her sake I hope she didn't feel a thing. She was a nice enough girl, not particularly someone I'd befriend when given the choice. Too weak for my taste.

We career agreed we'd meet back at the cornucopia, around midnight. The arena would be 4 tributes emptier, and from there we'd figure out a way to knock out the rest of them. I mean, I'd figure out a way to knock them out. I doubt those buffoons are used to doing much figuring.

Nicola and I opted not to travel far, only so that we were behind a large sand dune and therefore out of sight. We spent most of the afternoon trying to figure out the details of the arena, and she was actually pretty useful. Now that I know what a circus is, I'll easily be able to figure out how they plan to torture us.

I arrive back at the cornucopia tent with a knife ready to attack anyone who might be inside. The one problem with our plan is that we couldn't be sure if any other tributes were planning on hanging out here. When I walk in however, it looks to be completely empty.

"…hello?" I call out nervously, I unsure if anyone is lurking in the shadows.

"BOO!" Jasper pops out of the center cornucopia and I let out a little scream. He laughs and walks out towards me. "A little spooked?" he says grinning.

I hit him on the arm. "Don't do that! Next time I might just kill you!" he doesn't laugh. If we had been anywhere but the arena, that would have been a joke. To break the silence, I change the subject. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the bloodbath. It was easier to get rid of Skye then." He looks down awkwardly, and I can tell that it wasn't easy to get rid of Skye at all. "Is Nicola out?"

"Yup, I got her in her sleep."

"HELLO CAREERS!" a voice suddenly calls from the edge of the tent. I jump again. Really, these boys are given me the creeps.

"Raiden! Is Keegan dead?"

"Killed him before sundown," he says, grinning at me. Clearly he wants me to be impressed. Yea right, like I'd ever praise him."

"Good. Where are your supplies?" I say, suddenly realizing he's not carrying any packs.

"Oh. They were… on Keegan. The hovercraft came before I could pull them off. We didn't have that many anyways."

"Wow. Well I guess we'll have enough between the three of us. Speaking of which, where's Carter?"

I look down at my watch, which, as my token, is more useful than sentimental. It reads 1:07.

Suddenly, cannon fires. "That was probably him getting Talitha. He'll be here in a bit. For now, we should go to bed. I'll keep watch." Jasper says, suddenly down to business. Raiden shrugs and I go to open up my sleeping bag. I doubt I'll sleep tonight though. In fact, I doubt I'll sleep until I'm crowded victor.

Which, if things go my way, won't be in too long.

* * *

**GUYS I"M SO SORRY IT"S BEEN FOREVER. I had exams, and then I've had more computer issues than you can imagine. I won't go into details but basically I've broken two computers in the past two weeks. But it's all good now because I have a really nice one with Windows 8, which is super awesome :) **

**Alright, so death list and notice:**

**So I want to make this clear: just because I kill your tribute does not mean I don't like them or you. 23 tributes will die, so it's less than likely that yours will be the final victor. I kill when it makes sense, if it fits in with the story and so on. So sorry if your tribute dies, but please don't just whine and cry in the reviews. Remember that I'm trying to fit 24 well developed characters into one story, and it's impossible to please everyone. You can in fact enjoy the WHOLE story, not just the parts that are all about you.**

**And the death list:**

Voltaic Nosa, District 3  
Zella Nightblade, District 12  
Marcas Mac Phaiden, District 12  
Pendleton Anderson, District 8  
Rebecca Sandros, District 9  
Skye Emerald, District 1

**And now another note about reviewing. The past couple chapters have only gotten like 3 or 4 reviews. That really sucks for me- I spend all this time working, and get so little response. And I know more people are reading, I can see it in the stats page. So PLEASE, if you read a chapter, drop me a review. I would love some constructive criticism, comments on characters, etc.. That's really the only way I can improve. IF I keep getting so few reviews, I might just stop writing. And I don't want to do that.**

**Alright, I'm done complaining :) Happy New Year!**

**-Zinkyowl**


	13. Ruthlessness and Rationalizing

**Talitha Elphinstone, District 3**

I try not to twitch or open my eyes as Carter looms over me. He's breathing heavily, and I'm surprised he has yet to bring the knife that is trembling in his hands down into my heart. Five minutes ago, I would have given anything to fall asleep. Now I'm not only grateful that I was awake, but also that I was lying with a spear nestled beneath me.

Then suddenly Carter whispers, "I'm so sorry," and that's my cue.

I roll out of the way and my eyes are suddenly wide open. He didn't stop the knife from coming down, so now it's firmly wedged up to the blade in my sleeping pad and the sand. He yanks it out, and then stares at me.

I scramble off the ground and groan as I put equal weight on my good and bad legs. I'm holding my spear, and he's got a knife. Even though I've got the more powerful weapon, if we were to get in a fight I wouldn't stand a chance. So I decide to stall by talking.

"So was this your plan all along? Kill me as soon as you had a chance?"

"Well it wasn't just my plan. The other careers, they made fake alliances too."

I'm kicking myself. How could I have been so stupid? I get perfect marks at school, and yet I fell for the half though out plan of a bunch of oafs. But that isn't the only thing bothering me. "You guys are so… ruthless."

"Yeah. I've kinda been waiting my whole life for this. If you want to win, then you have to be."

"I know," I whisper under my breath. And then I send the pear flying. Not at Carter, but a little bit to his left. His eyes widen, and he dodges out of the way of its assumed path, the path that most people would throw it on. Naturally, he put his heart right in place to be punctured a few seconds later.

I don't even want to look. I guess if I was really ruthless then I would admire my handiwork, but I don't want to see my once "ally's" marred body slowly being drained of life. To distract myself, I go to gather supplies.

What will I need? All the food, some weapons, _I just killed someone. _Just one sleeping mat, lots of water, _I just killed someone. _Come on Talitha, shake out of it. You can't dwell on it.

But… _I just killed someone. _

**Dawn Brookeshore, District 4**

"Gypsy! Gypsy! Wake up!" I shake the district 7 girl and she moans as her eyes slowly open.

"What is it?"

"The tent… we can go in! I'll wake up Scott."

"Good luck with that. He sleeps like the dead." I ignore her and walk over to the boy. I say his name once, and he pounces up, ready for action with sword in hand.

"What? Are we being attacked?"

"No stupid," Gypsy grumbles as she sits up and leans back on her hands. "Dawn jut wants to go into the tent."

"It's open!" He says walking over. "You guys ready? We could probably leave some of our stuff here.

"Whatever." Clearly, Gypsy is not a morning person. "But bring weapons."

And so we each grab our weapon of choice. Gypsy sleepily grips a mace, the spiked ball at the end dragging on the sandy ground. I've got a knife in my right hand, and three more strapped to my waist. And of course Scott holds a sword, which 'm pretty sure he hasn't let go of since the bloodbath.

"Who wants to go first?" He looks right at me and I know it's a challenge, not a question.

Without saying a word, I step forward and pull back the flap of the tent. I walk in, only to find another covered entry way. "C'mon guys! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Scott strides in and Gypsy follows. She trails the ball of her mace in behind her, the flap seals shut and its pitch black.

We wait for a couple moments, and then a ringing female voice booms from all sides of tent.

"Welcome! It seems you have come across the first carnival game! This one is a Weight Guessing Game. The objective is simple. You will enter the room, and there will be a creature in a cage. You must type in your approximate guess of his weight on the screen in front of the cage. If you are within 5 pounds then you will be presented with a reward. If you are not, then… well good luck! You will have five minutes to guess. You may enter!"

Just as the voice ceases to speak, the curtains in front of me are pulled open. I walk forward, and it's nearly too dim to see anything, then two screens suddenly light up, and great flashbulbs shine down from every corner. And then I see it.

A great beast is snarling and pacing in the cage in front of me. It's electric orange, with a white face and great black stripes all over its body. The beast's eyes are red and it's foaming at the mouth.

On one of the two screens is a timer. The other is for typing the weight I suppose, because it has numbered buttons beneath it.

"What do we do?!" Gypsy is in a state of panic. I don't know why, because the instructions were pretty clear.

"We guess the weight," Scott says, giving her an annoyed look.

"Well I know that… but how do we figure it out?"

"We GUESS!" I yell at her. This is completely exasperating, and I just need to think. I of course learned about weight in primary math, but this isn't about doing arithmetic. It's about rationalizing… and having a good amount of luck.

"The clock is ticking!" Gypsy calls and I glance over at it. We only have three minutes left.

"Maybe you could actually help me, instead of just standing there!" I say frantically. I don't do well under pressure.

Scott steps forward. He's cool and collected, per usual.

"It's defiantly over 500." He says, hands in the pocket of his tan cargo pants.

"But under 600."

"Yup… just put in 550. It's our best bet." He steps back towards Gypsy, leaving me to do the typing. I see what's going on. If I'm the one to enter the number, then I'll be the one to blame if it's wrong. It's altogether a pretty clever plan.

Whatever. If it's wrong, then we'll probably die. Then there will be no one left to blame me anyways.

I type in the first number. 5. My hand is shaking as I punch it again. I take a deep breath, and now I'm shaking all over as my hand heads for the zero, it slips, and lands on the one.

My eyes dart to the clock, and I see there is only 10 seconds left. The countdown moves agonizingly slowly. MY allies stand behind me, weapons ready. When the blinking red letters are suddenly all zeros, all the lights in the tent go out one again. The only sound is my heavy breathing.

And then, before I can move, there comes a low growl.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I guess you'll just have to alert/favorite this story if you want to find out what happens.**

**You should also review! Reviews are what keep me writing- so if you want more, then leave me a not! PLEASE! There's no reason not to :)**

**As PerfectingImperfections suggested, I've moved the death list to my profile. Go check it out to see who killed who, and enter the dress contest while you're at it!**

**I'll still include this notice: **

******So I want to make this clear: just because I kill your tribute does not mean I don't like them or you. 23 tributes will die, so it's less than likely that yours will be the final victor. I kill when it makes sense, if it fits in with the story and so on. So sorry if your tribute dies, but please don't just whine and cry in the reviews. Remember that I'm trying to fit 24 well developed characters into one story, and it's impossible to please everyone. You can in fact enjoy the WHOLE story, not just the parts that are all about you**.

**Okay that's all!**

**-Zinky**


End file.
